


Paragon

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paragon Commander Shepard, favourite store on the Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: I am Commander Shepard, and this is my favourite store on the Citadel.





	Paragon

"I am Commander Shepard, and this is my favourite store on the Citadel."

Shepard turns around to find herself faced with two asari, a salarian, and a turian, each with an omnitool playing a recording of her declaring theirs her favourite store. They all look rather pissed off. She looks around, but Thane is away catching up with Kolyat, and she sent Tali off on an errand. There are no obvious exits that don't involve running through a crowd.

Shepard shrugs, spreads her hands out in front of her, and plasters on her most charming smile.

"What? I like shopping!"

**Author's Note:**

> One half of a pair, the other being [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244810).


End file.
